From Pain comes Love chapters 1 to 6
by Peyton Cummings
Summary: Kagome is broken when inuyasha breaks his promise to mate her and mates Kikyo instead. She runs away and bumps into Sesshomaru, she doesn't understand things...read to find out more


Winter and Spring

From Pain comes Love

Setting: Feudal Era during summer

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night in the Feudal Era and Kagome and the group were settling down for the night. They had found a clearing in the woods and Kagome could see the brightly shinning stars above her. Things were different now that their battle with Naraku was over. Kagome could clearly remember Sango attacking from the air and Miroku using his wind tunnel. Inuyasha was preparing to use the Windscar when Kikyo appeared and distracted him.

FLASH BACK

"DIE NARAKU!!" Inuyasha screamed as he prepared to use the Windscar to finish the evil hanyou off. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught a scent that distracted him, it was _her_ scent, it was Kikyo. "Kikyo…." Inuyasha whispered as he ran away from the battle

"INUYASHA WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Kagome screamed at his retreating form, he had abandoned them all to fight the evil Narkau on their own, she knew this was going to end badly.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the dead miko, Kikyo. "Kikyo what are you doing here, you know the battle is going on not far from here and

I can't loose you again." Inuyasha looked as if his heart was going to break

"Relax Inuyasha I merely came to help you finish him off, now let us return to the battle before it is too late."

Kagome was running out of arrows fast and knew she would be vulnerable as soon as she did. As she fired her last arrow Inuyasha and Kikyo came through the trees and joined in the fight, needless to say Kagome was not happy that Inuyasha had run off to Kikyo during a fight but she continued to do what she could using Sango's katana. Kagome channeled some of her miko energy into the sword and charged the evil hanyou in front of her. She caused a large amount of damage but had to retreat quickly or risk getting killed by the Windscar that Inuyasha was about to release.

"WINDSCAR!!" The attack successfully brought Naraku down but it took an arrow from Kikyo to purify him so that Inuyasha could collect the shards that were hidden inside of the now dead spider hanyou's body.

"It's over, it is finally over." Miroku and Sango embraced each other it was clear that they loved each other very much.

END FLASH BACK

That was 2 weeks months ago and since then things had changed in their group, Sango and Miroku had gotten married and were very much in love and things seemed to be going great between Inuyasha and Kagome, but a strange wind was blowing, things were not what they seemed. Inuyasha had gone for a walk while every one was sleeping and he failed to notice that Kagome was still awake, curious to know where he had gone she got up and walked into the forest. She could tell Inuyasha was close by but she didn't know where until she heard rustling to her left. She turned and climbed through a large bush as quietly as she could only to be met with a painful sight. Kagome felt as thought her heart was shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Chapter 2

Kagome just stood hidden in the bush. In front of her were Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was passionately thrusting into Kikyo who moaned his name over and over again. Inuyasha stopped and looked down at Kikyo.

"Kikyo will you be my mate? I love you and only you, Kagome is merely a copy of the perfect original. Please Kikyo, be my mate." Inuyasha looked down upon Kikyo with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Yes Inuyasha I will be your mate, I love you and you are right I am perfect and that bitch Kagome will never have you."

With that Inuyasha placed his mark on her and continued with his thrusts this time much harder and much much faster. Kagome had heard all she needed and tried in vain to hold back her tears, she ran as fast as she could away from them and the camp. She ran blindly into the dark and dangerous forest. She secretly wished for death as she ran hoping that a demon would just kill her for the fun of it.

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I could smell Kagome's tears and was not too happy when I smelled her sadness. He growled and fought with himself as he was a full demon and would never be interested in a human, but he couldn't fight his beast.

'**She is crying! Our mate is crying because of that stupid half-breed!'**

'Calm your self beast I know why she is crying but that does not mean I am going to leap in and rescue her!'

'**You will too or I will make our life hell! Stop her crying! Our mate cannot be sad, she should be happy right now!'**

It was hard to ignore my beast, especially knowing that if I didn't help the miko my beast really would make my life hell, he might not be able to gain control but he could talk forever and drive me literally insane. I got up and slowly walked into her path and stopped. She ran right into me and fell. I winced knowing that she must feel like she just ran into a wall. The look in her eyes when she looked up at me was one of immense pain and anguish. It hurt me to see that look.

Chapter 4

Kagome's P.O.V

I ran and ran, just trying to get away from Inuyasha and his new mate. He was supposed to be with me, he promised me he would, we were supposed to be mates, not him and that clay pot bitch! Seeing him with her and watching him break his promise to me was the most painful thing that could ever happen to me and I was seriously considering jumping off of a cliff to end the pain. I ran through the forest blindly and suddenly hit something large and solid, I felt like I had hit a wall. I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over me with his normal mask of indifference on his face.

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru?! If you want to kill me please go ahead I won't fight back and it'll be a welcome end." I just stared at him, he didn't do anything and it infuriated me.

I jumped to my feet and moved to run around him to find the cliff I desperately needed, but Sesshomaru had other ideas, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against him in a tight hug. It was odd yet I felt safe in his arms like nothing could hurt me. I wished I could just die but Sesshomaru was obviously going to keep that from happening.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru-sama? Why are you hugging me?" I was shocked and I wanted answers. He didn't answer but instead just hugged me tighter and that was when Inuyasha broke through into the clearing where we stood.

"Kagome what the hell do you think you're doing?! You're hugging my brother when you're supposed to be with me!"

I turned and faced him as my tears continued. "I hate you Inuyasha! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!" I started running again and this time I wouldn't stop until I reached the cliff.

Chapter 5

IN THE CLEARING WITH INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha looked at his brother expecting an answer.

"She caught you and the dead miko together. You broke your promise to her. She knows that you mated the dead miko and she watched you do it. She wants to hurt herself because of you, stupid half-breed!" With that said Sesshomaru took off in the direction that Kagome was running, he was hell bent on catching her before she got hurt.

Kagome's P.O.V

'_Stupid Inuyasha always lying to me and always running off to be with that stupid clay pot bitch! I never meant anything to him and now I know that he never meant to make me his mate. Kami how could I be so stupid?!'_

I kept running knowing that I was probably being followed by the two-timing inu-hanyou. I wanted nothing more to do with him, he had broken my heart too many times and I wasn't going to take it anymore I just couldn't. I stopped when I reached the cliff I was looking for and prepared to throw myself off of it.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I ran after Kagome and broke out of the forest just in time to see her standing at the edge of the cliff. I saw the look of pure pain in her eyes and knew what she was going to do.

"Kagome don't do it, the half-breed isn't worth it."

She stopped and stared at me. "You used my name, I didn't even know you knew my name, but you won't stop me, I have to do this I don't have anything left to live for."

With that Kagome threw herself off the cliff, I lunged after her and using my demon speed caught her before she could get too far off the ground. She cried and fought me and begged for me to let her go so she could end it but I didn't listen, instead I headed for the Western Castle, my home. I had no idea why but I had the urge to protect this fragile, beautiful, miko. I knew that my beast was right, Kagome was going to be our mate.

Chapter 6

5 months after the incident at the cliff.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V Rin and Kagome have been magically transformed into Taiyoukai by a blood transfer ritual

Rin Kagome and I sat in a dinning room the color of the midnight sky with a giant blue crescent moon on the ceiling. We were eating breakfast together as we usually did. Since coming to the castle Kagome had changed, she no longer thought about Inuyasha or the dead miko and she always smiled. I think Rin had a lot to do with how happy Kagome was and I knew that she thought of Rin as her own.

Kagome looked amazing on this day, the 5 month anniversary of her coming to live with me and Rin in the Western Castle. Today, Kagome wore a dark blue kimono with small blue and silver flowers around the hem.At the top of the kimono to keep it closed were 3 small crescent moons, the symbol of my house and that which branded my forehead. The sleeves on the Kimono were long and flowing. The entire outfit made her look like some goddess of the moon, she was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Kagome, you look pretty in that new kimono." I had to compliment her, I just couldn't help myself.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you would like it." Kagome smiled sweetly and continued to eat. I could smell something coming towards the castle and as they reached the gates I knew who it was. Inuyasha had come to find Kagome and I couldn't allow him to hurt her, I knew that he was upset with her and that he was probably not in the best of moods.

AT THE GATE WITH INUYASHA

"Let me in I have to see Kagome and Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was deffinately in a foul mood and the gaurds were somewhat apprehensive to let him through. They had taken a liking to Kagome and they didn't want any harm to come to her, she was too nice to get hurt again, they remembered what she had been like when she first came to the castle, she had been broken. And they were well aware that it was Inuyasha who had caused that.

"We will only let you in when we get word from Lord Sesshomaru that it is ok to let you in." The tiger youkai that was in charge at the gate stated simply.

BACK IN THE CASTLE

"Kagome it appears that Inuyasha has come to visit us, I know he is in a foul mood and it worries me. I want you and Rin to go up to my chambers and lock yourselves in until I come to get you. Only when I come get you, can you come out. Understood?" Rin and Kagome nodded and headed for Sesshomaru's chambers.

"Karin, I want you to take a tray of fruit and 2 pitchers of water and a pitcher of wine up to my chambers, Kami knows how long this will take and I don't want them to get hungry or thirsty, hurry and do it before the half breed bursts in here." The maid named Karin quickly set off to do so and within 30 seconds her and another maid known as Kenji ran off to his chambers with the requested items. They returned to inform Sesshomaru that the girls were locked in and had the food and drinks. Sesshomaru knew that it was safe to let Inuyasha in at this point but to be certain nothing happened to either girl he had 4 gaurds stand at his chamber doors.

WITH INUYASHA

An ugly green toad demon came running down from the main hall as quickly as his short little legs would carry him.

"You may let him in, Lord Sesshomaru has given the ok." Jaken started running back up the hill with Inuyasha following right behind him, they burst into the main hall and saw that Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of his table looking as stoic as ever.

"To what do I owe this visit Inuyasha?"

"I have come to see Kagome and to get Kikyo's soul back so that she can be whole again."

Sesshomaru didn't like that idea as much as he would hide his true feelings it was obvious to everyone that when it came to Kagome and Rin he would fight to keep them alive. Rin was like a daughter to him and Kagome, well, he loved her and was hoping on asking her to be his mate, at the annual Lords Ball next week. He couldn't let Inuyasha hurt her, she was going to be his mate and she was going to bear his pups. He had to protect her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you cannot see her and you cannot have her soul. Now if that is all you came here for this discussion is over."

Inuyasha frowned then caught Kagome's scent, she was close and he was going to get her soul with or without Sesshomaru's permission. Inuyasha took off running for Sesshomaru's chambers and stopped when he saw the gaurds. They didn't stand a chance against Inuyasha when he had his Tetsaiga and he used his windscar against them. Now breaking the door was a little tricky but he managed it.

Inuyasha burst through the door. He saw Kagome and Rin hiding in the corner, Rin behind Kagome. He smirked and stalked towards them. Kagome was scared and she knew only one thing, she had to protect Rin, she growled and glared at Inuyasha just as Sesshomaru came up behind Inuyasha and dragged him back out the door to the gates……

TBC


End file.
